Sam Merlotte
Sam Merlotte is a character on HBO's True Blood. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Sam Trammell and guest star Martin Spanjers. History Early Life Sam was born to shapeshifter Melinda Mickens when she was sixteen years old. Melinda's then-boyfriend, human Joe Lee Mickens, was in prison at the time, so Melinda gave Sam up for adoption. Sam was adopted by the Merlotte family, becoming their only child and son. Growing up as an adopted child, Sam's life changed dramatically upon his entry into puberty. On the night of a full moon, to the horror of his adoptive parents, a teen-aged Sam revealed the nature of his true heritage by involuntarily shape-shifting into a copy of the family dog. He returned home from school the next day to an empty house (with the exception of his own room); in fear, his adopted family had abandoned him. Sam drifted for the next few months, unsure of his new-found ability to shift, but using it to his advantage. Breaking into a rather well-appointed house, Sam discovered a mountain of food on the dining table, and strangely, drawers full of cash. Helping himself hungrily to both, he was soon surprised by the house's resident, Maryann Forrester. She seduced the naive teenager to her bed, but the moment she herself began to display abilities of an otherworldly nature, Sam was terrified and, grabbing his bag of ill-gotten cash, fled into the night. Opening his own Bar Sam eventually used his 'borrowed' cash to establish Merlotte's Bar and Grill in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Local residents took up employment at the restaurant, including Sookie Stackhouse, a waitress, and Lafayette Reynolds, a chef. Sam soon developed a crush on Sookie, but said little about his crush. While initially distrustful of vampires upon the revelation of their existence, Sam is open enough to buy a case of Tru Blood for the bar, which subsequently spoils due to lack of sales. One day at his bar, Tara comes in and sits down at the bar. Tara complains about her life, Sookie gives her minimal advice. Sam comes over and sweet-talks Sookie. Until a mysterious man, walks in, a vampire. Merlotte's first Vampire, Bill Compton, who sits down at one of the booths. Bill catches the attentions of Sookie, spoiling Sam's attempted revelation of feelings for her. Sookie goes over to him to take his order. Tara and Sam talk about Bill while the entire bar stares at them both. After getting Bill a glass of wine, Sookie tries to down-talk Tara and Sam's discriminating behavior towards the vampire. While checking in on them, Sookie overhears Mack and Denise's thoughts and hear they're planning to drain him. Sookie tries to save him by telling him to stay, but sees they left and runs after him, causing Sam to leave as well, forcing Tara to monitor the bar. After finding Sookie, she explains that she took on the Rattrays and won and that vampires sometimes need their backs saving. As the bar is closing, Sam thanks Tara for helping out. She asks for money for her sudden shift. She indirectly asks to work there, and Sam immediately rejects her. He thinks about, and eventually relents and gives her a job. Sam gives Tara a book detailing recipes for multiple mixed drinks, to which she replies that she was making drinks for her alcoholic mom by first grade. Jason, who is revealed to be Sookie's brother, enters the bar, visibly shaken by something. The following day, Bill, the vampire enters the bar again. Sookie goes over once again and Sam doesn't like it. After finishing her conversation, Sam grabs her arm and takes her to the back room, telling her not to act like a vigilante. He makes her cry, and, immediately feeling remorseful for lashing out at her, he comforts her. After hearing multiple people complain about Sookie reading in on people's thoughts, Sam asks to talk to Sookie in his office and asks her about reading people's thoughts. He flirts with her by saying that she should read his sometime. She says she doesn't want to; she's had to quit every job she's ever had because she could read her boss' thoughts. At Merlotte's Bar and Grill, the bar is closed to the public as its late at night, and Sam and Tara are cleaning up. Sam carries a case of beer to the refrigerator behind the bar and begins to stock it. Tara stands at the bar, and is cleaning glasses. Sam asks her why she is still at the bar and Tara responds with that she doesn't want to go home because of her mother. Tara asks for a bear. Sam grabs two beers, hands one to Tara and after setting his aside, goes back to stocking the refrigerator. Sam brings up Bill and they both discuss the matter of having a vampire in Sookie's life. They move the conversation to Sams trailer. Tara is sitting on the front porch. Sam exits the trailer and hands Tara a drink. As they drink and talk about their personal lives, they both reveal they haven't had sex in months. Tara suggests the two should have sex, a one time fling for fun. Sam, concerned it would make their work relationship awkward, eventually gives in to Tara's request but wants to go back to just been work partner strange after. Following the murder of Dawn Green, Sam, who owns the block of houses where Dawn lives, shows up. He enters Dawn's home and finds Sookie with Dawn's body with the police. He takes Sookie outside and they both sit on the porch talking. He attempts to comfort Sookie just as coroner Mike Spencer and his assistant Neil Jones bring Dawn’s body out. Later that night, Sam has to be bartender as Tara is late. Once she finally comes in, she puts on her apron and gets behind the bar. Sam asks her to talk her about the previous night, where they had sex. Tara pretends to not know what he is talking about. Sam is confused and Tara explains that nothing happened with them the previous night as she was with Jason Stackhouse all of the night and if he tells anyone different, the cops will throw both of them in jail. Later, Sam orders some Tru Blood for the vampires and watches as Sookie gives Bill one. In the back, Sookie comes into Sam's office and asks him if she can have the day off to go and see the vampire bar, Fangtasia. Sam is mad and tells her that he is going to get her killed. Sookie doesn't listen to him and Sookie turns and leaves Sam's office, but doesn't close the door. Sam rocks back in his chair, stroking his chin. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Sam has the ability to shift into any animal he desires, as long as he has seen it in person before. Sam's go-to shift is a Collie. Appearances References Category:Shapeshifters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Starring Characters